


That's my Love

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a pit-stop at a peaceful planet, things are found out and people learn things about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is me basically writing a fic where Lance is comfortable with his sexuality instead of the usual (which I like both so)

“No.”

“Come ooon.”

“Absolutely not.”

Lance scowled at Coran, who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed while facing away from Lance. They had landed on a rather peaceful planet, one called Ghazan. The planet had once been in trading with Altea before its destruction and upon seeing the Princess and Coran, they had welcomed them with open arms, helping replenish the castle of much needed supplies. For Lance, Ghazan seemed to be great because it not only had breathable air, which meant he didn't have to wear his helmet, but the ocean before him was calling him and he wanted to get in so bad. But Coran was being a stick in the mud.

“We don't even know if it's safe, Lance.”

So was Shiro.

“I've gathered a sample, it appears to be normal oceanic water. The salt levels are actually a little lower than that of the Earth's ocean – what?”

Pidge blanched at the scowls Coran and Shiro were giving them while Lance sneered, clapping them on the shoulder. “Nice one, Pidge! See! It's safe, while we're waiting for the Castle to restock, would it really hurt for us to spend some time on the beach?”

Coran opened his mouth while Allura finally stepped in. “I think it's a wonderful idea. It's been years since I've stepped foot on the Ghazan sands, I think it will be lovely.”

“Yes!” hooted Lance. He was more than ready to throw off his shirt and plunge into water. One of the things he missed about being home was swimming in open waters, floating leisurely, and surfing! God, he missed surfing. He need to go out and stretch out in the water.

Being cooped up in a spaceship for so long was causing him to be claustrophobic.

“Fine,” said Coran, defeated. “but please keep away from the east island. It's home to carnivorous, man-eating, plants.”

Lance nodded, vaguely paying attention to Coran now as he practically charged out of the ship, stepping onto warm sand. The huge ocean was beautiful and it made Lance's heart palpitate in excitement. He glanced around seeing humanoid-like creatures lounging around as well, enjoying their planet's sun and the ocean. Lance would have sworn they were back on Earth if it hadn't been for the yellow-orange skin and cat-like eyes that the people of Ghazan had.

“If my memory serves me correctly, there is a bathing suit shop over here.” said Allura, guiding the paladins over to the right. It was then Lance noticed Keith wasn't with them, his brow raising and nose crinkling.

“Let me guess, Keith is in the training deck.”

“How'd you guess?” deadpanned Hunk, giving Lance an amused look. Lance shrugged, pushing thoughts of Keith aside as they entered a small building. The sight of swimming suits took Lance back. He breathed in. The scents were a little different, but the atmosphere was the same. It made him miss home a little, but it also felt nice – being at home away from home.

“Can I help you?”

Lance looked to see a small salesperson standing before hm. He could tell right away that he was a male, but he couldn't help but find him pretty, oddly enough. He felt a weird pinching sensation in his gut.

“We're here to look at the bathing suits,” said Allura, cutting in. The Ghazanian looked back at Lance, appearing to eye him. Lance felt his heart flip. Was this alien boy checking him out? Allura continued, unaware of the exchange between the two. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“Oh! Of course, Princess Allura – follow me.”

The salesperson – whose name happened to be Kalro, helped them with finding the right sizes of bathing suit. Pidge declined a bathing suit, saying it made them uncomfortable, that they were along just to see the shop. When Kalro got to Lance, a pretty orange-red hue was on his cheeks. “I think this one would look good on you.”

He held out a pair of white trunks that had interesting blue flower patterns. It looked like something he had at home, which almost made him laugh, instead he took it from Kalro, whose yellow cat eyes blinked, their slitted red pupils dilating. 

“Thanks.”

“Y-You're welcome, um... I like your coloring, by the way.”

“My... coloring?”

A snort from behind him caused him to glare over at Hunk, who had the most amused look on his face right now. Lance turned back to Kalro, who now looked embarrassed but also a little disheartened. Lance wanted to fix that.

“Thanks. I like your coloring too, man.”

Lance wanted to kick himself for sounding so bro-like. How did one flirt with guys? He had always had this bisexual curiosity and now that he could actually play with it, he was failing so hard. But his words seemed to appease Kalro, who brightened.

“Thank you, but yours is so nice! I especially like your fur.”

Fur... Lance wanted to laugh, but instead he merely smile, feeling his cheeks grow hot. “Thanks...”

It grew awkward now, especially with how expectant Kalro looked, but Lance wasn't sure how to keep this going. How does one talk to boys? He should know this, he is a boy! When more people entered the shop, Kalro moved to leave, stopping beside Lance for a moment.

“I'll meet you on the beach!”

Kalro sprinted off with that, his orange-red blush deepening to a fascinating scarlet. Lance shuddered, leaving with his group. As soon as they left the shop, Hunk full on laughed at him.

“Lance got hit on!” 

Allura ignored Hunk's laughter to smile. “I thought it was cute.”

“And mutual,” said Pidge, who adjusted their glasses, eying Lance. “is there something you'd like to share with us, Lance?”

Lance scowled. “So I've always been a little bi-curious, so what?”

Hunk stopped laughing now, seeing as it wasn't as funny since Lance hadn't actually been bothered by the male alien's attention while Allura merely nodded to him. Pidge whispered to her an 'I knew it' while Lance merely shrugged.

But the real problem was how Kalro was going to meet up with him. He needed advice. Gay advice. He turned to the only gay person he knew.

He walked back to the castle, boarding the ship. He passed by several Ghazanians, who were bringing in more supplies, until he made it to the training deck. He spotted Keith, who had just finished training and was cooling down. Lance sucked in a nervous breath and approached.

“Keith, my man! How's it going?”

Keith's nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed. “What?”

“I need your advice.”

Keith choked on his water. He placed his water bottle down, eyebrows raising. “You need my advice? For what? If it's about your shitty piloting skills, I'm sorry I can't help you with that.”

“No!” scowled Lance. “My piloting skills are just fine, thank you.”

Lance ignored the snort from Keith and continued. “I need your advice on boys.”

Keith looked even more confused now, his frown deepening. Lance stared at him, as if waiting for him to start. “Um? What do you want me to say?”

Lance looked exasperated now. “Come on, help me out here... how do I talk to boys?”

“Is this a joke? You are a boy, stupid. You are talking to me right now!”

“Nooo,” whined Lance, glaring at Keith now. “I mean as in flirting! You know, you're the only one I can ask since you're-”

“I'm not gay! What gave you that idea!?”

Lance's mouth dropped open. “You're not?”

“NO! I'm not.”

They stared at each other, Lance cocking his head. “You sure?”

Keith growled, eyes narrowing. “What the hell, Lance. Of course I'm sure!”

“But the mullet, your waist line... the way you caressed Shiro's face....”

“Get out now before I slaughter you!!”

Lance scampered away.

\- - -

Unbelievable.

Un, freaking, believable.

How in the hell could Lance think that he was gay? Keith was stewing on it as he made his way off the castle, wearing trunks Allura had gotten for him, insisting he take a break from training to enjoy the water too. But Lance assuming he was gay had put him in a sour mood, he didn't know if he wanted to even show face.

“Look who decided to show up.”

Keith glared over at Shiro, who was laying on a towel, sunglasses on his eyes. Coran was on one side of him and Allura on the other. Pidge was beside Allura while Hunk and Lance were no where in sight. Ugh, just the thought of Lance made his brows tick.

He glared over at the waters, watching the waves move. He spotted Hunk and Lance now, both splashing each other and laughing. He promptly sat down next to Coran and curled in on himself. He glared out at the two playing before peeking at Coran, who sipped at his fruity looking drink, the umbrella giving it a tacky appeal.

"Aw, here comes Lance's admirer." Piece crooned, grinning teasingly as Kalro darted towards the water  Keith frowned as he looked at the alien. It wore trunks and looked just like all the other Ghazanians: yellowy orange skin that looked like fuzzed over slightly, like a peach, with reddish hair tufting out of the top of their heads. Kalro was cute, he guessed - IF he we're gay he'd find him cute.

But he's not gay. He's not!

The sight of Lance smiling at the alien, looking a little nervous and cheeks red caused Keith's world to tilt on it's axis. He'd never imagine seeing Lance look like that. He looked shy and it was a rather nice look on him. It made Keith's heart thump in ways he couldn't describe but above all else, he felt a pinch of unwarranted jealousy he didn't want to believe was actually happening to him.

"You okay? "

Keith looked at Shiro who was leaning over to stare at him. Keith nodded.

"Just tired from training."

The more he watched Lance flirt with Kalro the more he felt that black feeling warp his chest and gut, making him feel more and more sick. He wanted to pull that alien away from Lance and tell it to keep it's paws off of him. But there was no reason to feel that way, it's not like Lance belonged to him or anything.

And he wasn't gay.

 

\- - -

 

Lance wasn't sure, but he got the vibe Keith was staring at him.

He was probably still upset that Lance brought up him being gay - which he so was.

Lance may only be bisexual but his gaydar worked fairly well and he could tell Keith was flying a rainbow flag miles away. Now just to get his fellow paladin to admit it and then he'd have someone to talk to about these feelings.

"So will you come tonight?"

Lance looked at Kalro, who was staring at him as if he had placed the stars in the sky and made the sun shine.

“To where?”

Kalro cocked his head, stepping closer to Lance as they got out of the water, taking his hand in his. Lance felt a tremble run up his spine, the feel of Kalro's hands were so soft but the sensation of Keith's stare was more penetrating. In the back of Lance's mind he was thinking 'you wish you could have this with some boy', directing it towards Keith.

“There is a lunar bonfire tonight, we celebrate our full moons every month, you're lucky enough to have come at such a fortunate time.”

That sounded amazing.

"As long as we're still here yeah, I'd love to. "

Kalro smiled up at him, eyes dancing. "It's a date."

Hunk whistled as Kalro placed a chaste kiss on Lance's cheek before running off back to the store, saying his break was up. Lance couldn't suppress the smile on his face, one of warmth and confidence. Holy shit, an alien was interested in him! His appeal truly was galactic.

“So what's this about a bonfire?”

“I don't know, let's ask Allura if we can go to it.”

The two of them met up with the rest of the group, Lance ignored Keith's pointed stares as he addressed Allura. “What's this about a bonfire?”

Coran winced. “Oh quiznak, you heard about the Ghazan Lunar Bonfire.”

Allura's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. “That's tonight?”

“Yeah, Kalro invited me, that is... if we're still here of course.”

Keith frowned, eyes boring into Lance. “Don't you think we should be moving on? I mean, the universe needs Voltron, we can't just be sitting around a fire singing kumbaya.”

“You're just jealous a cute alien boy hit on me while no boys hit on you.”

“And I don't want them to!”

Shiro raised his hands, stepping between the two of them as they had inched closer. “Enough. Keith is right, Lance. We'll stay only as long as necessary and no more than that.”

“I think it won't hurt to stay the night.” piped in Allura, who placed her hands behind her back. “It's been years since I've seen the Ghazan Lunar Bonfire, it's truly amazing.”

Coran leaned forward, looking between the paladins. “Legend has it, that on a brilliant night during the bonfire, wishes can come true and love is found.”

The paladins laughed, but Keith strode towards the castle, itching to train.

“Keith, wait!”

He paused, clenching his fists. “I really don't want to talk to you right now, Lance.”

“Well, I normally don't want to talk to you, like ever, but hear me out – I wanted to apologize for assuming you're gay, it was wrong of me.”

Keith glanced over at him, eyes narrowing, while Lance continued. “I know you hate me and my apologies probably mean nothing, but I mean it. I'm sorry.”

Keith's shoulders sagged, he looked at Lance. “I don't hate you, I never did. Mildly annoyed at you at times, sure. But hate you?”

Lance laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith swallowed as he watched his movements, trying to understand why his heart was beating so loud right now. He looked away, fighting the heat on his face.

“Besides, I don't even know if I'm gay, straight, or whatever.”

“It's okay” hushed Lance, giving Keith a consoling, yet confident smile. “I've been there buddy, we all have.”

Keith eyed him once more before heading back towards the castle.

“Wait, wait, wait!” hollered Lance, reaching out to take hold of Keith's shoulder.

“What?” Keith was feeling exasperated now; he wanted to go train, not entertain Lance.

“You're not going to the bonfire?”

Keith's nose wrinkled. He didn't really want to watch Lance swoon over some alien fuzzball, but he had a feeling everyone would scorn him if he didn't go. “I'll go, it isn't until dark though, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So leave me alone until then.”

Keith jerked his shoulder out of Lance's hold, ignoring the way his whole body focused on the residual heat from Lance's hand.

 

\- - -

 

“Who are you looking for?”

Lance blinked, looking down at Kalro, who was dressed in this cute robe like thing, it fitted his form perfectly and made him look even smaller. It was appealing and normally Lance would be all over it, but ever since Keith said he'd come, Lance had been on the look out for him. He didn't mean to ignore Kalro in the process, but it just happened.

“Sorry, a friend of mine said he'd come but he hasn't yet”

Kalro looked a little nervous, if not down now, twisting a sleeve in his hand before reaching out to take Lance's hand. “Join the dance with me?”

Thoughts of Keith exited his mind as he indulged Kalro, as they dance, he could feel Kalro's body vibrate softly, a purr rumbling from his body. He was about to comment on it when Kalro began speaking. “There is specific myth about the bonfire, you know. We have incense we toss in the fire, creating beautiful colors. Green for prosperity, yellow for health, blue for happiness and red for love.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. And legend has it when the red is tossed in, whoever you happen to be with when that happens, is destined to fall in love with you.”

Lance was suddenly feeling a little too warm in his own skin. He liked Kalro, but talking of love? Love wasn't in the cards for the two of them. Kalro was on a distant planet and Lance planned to definitely go back to Earth; they'd never work out. He didn't want to lead the guy on either. He was about to say so when he spotted Keith. His mouth went dry at the sight of him wearing the Ghazanian robe as well – his being a deep red shade that looked good on his pale pallor, his hair pulled back slightly – something that Allura had probably done.

“Hey my friend made it.”

Lance used that as an excuse to leave Kalro for the time being. He ignored the alien's protest as he approached Keith, seeing the blue flames dance behind him. Keith spotted him too, tensing up for a moment.

“About time you showed up.”

Keith snorted. “I told you I would. But it looks like I'm not missing much.”

Lance felt his skin itch as he shrugged. “Not right now anyways. Allura insists that they finish off with a bang. You look nice tonight by the way, I like what you did to your stupid mullet.” Oh, curse his mouth. Here he was, trying to be smooth with Keith, of all people, and he just shoved his foot in his mouth.

Keith scowled, reaching to touch his hair. “Thanks? I guess?”

Lance swallowed thickly as red sparkles fizzled out of the fire, the smell of a rose-like flower filled the air. Lance couldn't help but find Keith really beautiful standing before the pinkish-red black, his eyes glowing from the fire as they stared into Lance's face. There was an air around them, one thick with a building tension that Lance loved and hated at the same time - a lot like Keith himself. His hackles raised and he felt himself wanting to run.

“I... I should get back to Kalro, I just wanted to say hey.”

Keith frowned, fingers forming into fists as Lance turned to leave, but Lance found he couldn't move from that spot because Keith took hold of his sleeve, red and blue meshing. Lance swallowed as he looked over his shoulder, his heart thudding at the look on Keith's face. He looked puzzled over his own actions and at the same time, he looked as if he were pleading for Lance not to go.

_Don't go  
Stay with me_

They were unspoken, too much out of Keith's pride for him to say such things, but Lance got the message. He turned, his fingers slipping between Keith's. “It's custom to dance around the bonfire at least once, right?”

Keith felt relieved, allowing Lance to lead him to the bonfire, opening a door he hadn't realized had always been waiting to be opened, waiting for him to open it. His heart pounded harder as he felt Lance's fingers curl around his a little more, pulling him closer to dance. Their eyes met and he swore Lance could probably hear his heart thudding inside his ribcage.

The dance seemed to last forever yet entirely too soon, but as they stopped, they gazed at each other and as they leaned in close, Keith was glad he came. And as their lips met, he was glad Lance opened the door. They broke the kiss softly and Lance hummed close to his ear. "Not gay?"

Keith shoved at him, smiling. Lance yipped as Keith pulled him closer by the collar of his robe. 

"Maybe a little, now shut up and kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had their kiss later back on the ship while leaving, but it oddly felt more abrupt than this. I feel bad leaving Kalro hanging, but eeeh, it was unavoidable because klance. Thanks to anyone who reads!


End file.
